Bullied to St Trinians
by lucky shamrocks
Summary: Bella Swan was bullied by Edward and his gang and she left for England where her mum lives , goes to St Triniansthen comes back for revenge on Edward with Annabelle and Kelly helping her .Will she finally get reveng or will she fall in love? Summary sucks ,no flames plz, plz review ,first fic don't b 2 harsh ,Rated T cos I'm paroniod
1. Chapter 1

Today was the last straw .I'm leaving this hell-hole of a town and it's all because of them!I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself.I'm Isabella Swan,Bella for short .I'm 15 and I have long greasy brown hair, big thick glasses, loads of spots ,braces and to top it all of I'm fat .I live in Forks with my dad Charlie the chief of police and my big brother Emmett .My mum divorced my dad when I was 10 .It's not that I don't want to live here i just can't stand living in the same town as them . Maybe I should tell you who they are.

Alice Cullen : A short pixie like girl with short black hair and strong kicks .She absolutely loves pointing out my flaws over and over

Jasper Hale : A tall thin blonde boy with killer grips but he at least doesn't hurt me sure he taunts me like the rest but he doesn't take part in the beatings

Rosalie Hale: A tall blonde girl with a figure models would kill for .For a 15 year old she sure can punch

Edward Cullen : The ring leader of this little group. He has bronze hair and green for some reason loathes the feeling is mutual

Usually they just punch and insult me but today they went to far

FLASH BACK

I was in a bad mood today and I didn't want anyone annoying as the gods seem to hate me they caught up with me."Look Smella's all sad," they taunted "Maybe it's because nobody likes her" suggested Alice.I snapped "Really Nobody likes me!? I love that guy" and walked of laughing quietly to myself at the looks of confusion on their face's

Soon it was I walked into the caffateria they caught up with me this time teasing me about me weight."Hello Smella it might intrest you to know that eating will only make you fatter." they sneered at me.I snapped a t this and asked" Did I ask for you opinion ? Didn't think so " and walked of but just as I got to the door they threw a bowl of spaggetti at me. That was a meant a beating later.

After school I tryed to get away before they caught up .No such luck because as soon as I got to the gate they yelled"Yo four -eyed-metal-face!"I tryed to run quickly away , but they caught up with ease"Now now Smella it's very rude to run away from people maybe we should teach you a lesson"Edward smirked


	2. Chapter 2

I tryed to walk away but Jasper had a strong grip on my then they started punching and kicking me .I closed my eyes and wished for the pain to be or fifthteen minutes later I heard Edward tell them to stop .I opened my eyes,hardly daring to believe as he never calls of beatings especially in front of Mike and Tanya who I noticed had just arrived,.Suddenly I saw him produce a knife and cut from my lip to my of crying I swung my bag back and knocked Jasper of me."You bitch!"Screamed Alice. "Why don't youjust leave this it would do everyone a favor"Added Edward .His words stung but suddenly I was struck with an idea."Is that all you want ?" I asked"You should have said something "And I walked away.

END FLASHBACK

When I entered the house I was attacked in a hug by Emmett."What took you so long sis I was about t-"He stopped when he saw the cut."DAD!"he dad came in ,saw the cut and said "Who did that to you I'll kill them , Who did it?"I just shook my head and said"I need to move in with mom I have to leave .I love you guys but I can't live in the same town as them and I've already called mum so you cant change my mind I'm leaving tommorrow at four o clock."I looked up and saw both Emmet and dad cryng." Dont worry I'll come back for my last year at school I promise"."Well if this is you last day here we can have a movie marathon and you can stay home from school tomorrow" my dad said gruffly.

20 movies and three pizzas later we went to bed,with me dreaming of revenge plans for Dickward Cullen and his gang.I was awoken by the alarm clock I forgot to turn of last night.I heard a call of "Bye Dad" and a slam of the door which signaled Emmett leaving.I sighed and thought"_These bags won't pack_ themselves"**and started packing.**


End file.
